Episode 5873 (22 February 2019)
Synopsis Mel wonders how she will afford a solicitor, instantly hits the bottle and cancels the E20 sale to continue earning, Billy phones Sharon when Mel turns up for work half-cut and Sharon tells her that she isn't to work anymore, Mel chases her down the street but Sharon is adamant; Kathy sympathises with Mel and Mel later visits Kathy and sees Ian's bank statement with a balance of £71,898.23 and comes up with a plan in her head. Stacey arranges a meeting between Habiba, Iqra and Ruby for Ruby to promote an event at the restaurant, Habiba is all for everything Ruby suggests but Iqra takes a mature role in thinking how they're going to pay for it all; Habiba later sells their grandparents' television to pay Ruby a deposit. Rainie checks on the restaurant for Max but Habiba and Iqra say they have spoken to Max and only they are to get involved; Rainie overhears them say that Max did not mention a wife, which makes her feel neglected by him once again, so she goes to the Vic to get drunk and flirts with a stranger. Mitch angers Karen by calling in sick for her, but she says she needs to work for her sanity; Mitch later apologises, and Karen cries in his arms. Bernadette goes to meet her BBC transmission BBC transmission date at the restaurant and assumes Habiba is her BBC transmission BBC transmission date, which completely embarrasses her when Habiba tells her otherwise; With no sign from her BBC transmission BBC transmission date, Bernadette finally realises that she's been stood up and confides in Tiffany and Tiffany then turns down Evie's offer to go to a party and later ignores Evie's calls which angers her. Cast Regular cast *Mel Owen - Tamzin Outhwaite *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith *Evie Steele - Sophia Capasso *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes Guest cast *Tim - Jamie Hogarth Filming locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *Maximum Motors *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and Bernadette's bedroom *31 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *41 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *43 Albert Square - Downstairs rooms *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room and kitchen *Bridge Street *Laundrette *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *E20 - Club and office *McKlunky's *Walford East - Restaurant *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Habiba is confident she and her sister can make a success of managing the restaurant, but Iqra seems less sure. It soon becomes clear the sisters are hiding something. But what? Bernadette has a disaster preparing for her online BBC transmission BBC transmission date, only for things to get more embarrassing when she arrives at the venue. Rainie is furious to learn from the sisters that Max has left them in charge, while Mitch and Bailey plan a surprise for Karen to take her mind of Keanu. Category:2019 Episodes